We'll Be The Stars
by davina-kol
Summary: Despite everything and everyone screaming at her to run, Davina remained locked in the trance that was Kol Mikaelson. He was like the stars. Their light chased away the darkness and she has loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night. Davina x Kol [multi chapter]
1. Our Fears Became Our Hopes

**Someone theorized that Davina would make an offer to the ancestors in exchange for Kol's life so I kind of took that idea a little and made it into this. Kol has been gone for a few months and Davina, with the help of Rebekah, has decided to take a page from Papa Tunde and sacrifice dear aunt Dahlia as an offering to the ancestors to bring Kol back to life. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review telling me what you think!**

* * *

Dahlia was defeated once and for all and at the hands of an 18 year old witch with little assistance from a fresh off the block witch slash former original vampire. Freya had been dumbstruck but still overjoyed at the same time over her aunt's death, though she was baffled how Davina could defeat Dahlia so easily whereas she herself had been on the run for centuries. Finn, on the other hand, was infuriated that Davina had been able to override the hex on Kol, accidentally letting it slip to Freya that he had killed their brother. In the least say Freya had been furious.

In Dahlia's death Davina had exchanged one life for another. Dahlia for Kol. It came back to her in flashes at first, the thin line of red before blood pooled from the clean cut on Dahlia's neck that killed her, but then she reached the compound with Rebekah and her siblings and Dahlia's death was the furthest thing from her mind. Davina could hear his voice come in echoes in her mind as his death replayed in her head on an endless loop.

"You know you can go in there." Cami spoke to a pacing Davina who had not yet gone into the room where Kol was inside with his siblings.

"No...he's with his family." Davina forced herself to stop pacing and took a seat in a random chair that was nearby.

Hope was attached to Cami's hip with her fingers in her mouth oblivious to everything that was going on in the world around her. Davina smiled at the baby almost enviously. She was so young, so innocent, and she didn't have anything to fear or anyone to lose that she would remember at such a young age.

Cami approached Davina with a troubled frown and reached out for her hand. "Davina you lost someone too that night, but he also lost you. Not to mention you brought him back."

"It's been three months..." Davina ducked her head as her voice cracked. "I'm scared, what if I lose him again? I can't go through this again...I just can't."

No response formulated in Cami's mind that could comfort Davina, she was just as resistant to her therapist ways as Elijah was, maybe even more so since she was a witch who couldn't even rely on a spell book to always help her.

The door opened with a small whine then Rebekah emerged with a smile despite her tear stained cheeks. She stayed in the doorway and beckoned for Davina. "He wants to see you."

Davina stumbled up from the chair, but her feet moved farther away from the door. "I can't..." Her head moved slowly side to side and tears spilled over from her eyes.

Rebekah stepped into the hallway, almost slamming the door shut behind her and rushed up to Davina, grabbing both of her wrists and held them together so Davina was forced to face her. Rebekah stayed silent at first and only stared sadly at Davina until she spoke up to knock some sense into her.

"Do you remember what the past three months have been like? What that night was like?"

Maybe it was cruel to ask Davina such a question. Her eye lids closed heavily and her silent tears became steady and continuous.

"We have him back, Davina, all thanks to you! Our brother, your boyfriend, is alive again and after everything we went through you're not going to see him? What happened to that girl who killed Dahlia to get him back and cried _happy_ tears when you heard his voice again over the phone when you called Cami to ask if the spell worked? Where did she go?"

"Rebekah I feel like this is all a dream and if I let myself see him then I'll wake up and he'll still be gone."

Her eyes softened at Davina's response. This girl was so utterly innocent and pure sometimes.

"It would be painful if that were the truth, but it's not. You saved him and that is real."

"You asked me if I remembered the last three months and the night he died, but that's not what's making this painful. I remember everything _before_ that night. It leaves a void in you that you can't escape or try to refill and it makes it hard to breathe and it makes you wonder if living is even worth it anymore."

"Right now you have the opportunity to get rid of that void, my love, he's right within your reach and all you have to do is open that door."

"I don't know if I can."

Davina ripped her wrists away from Rebekah and turned her back to Cami and Rebekah while she leaned against the wall trying to silence her cries. Rebekah gingerly reached out her hand to Davina, but Cami immediately stopped her from doing so and nodded her head behind them.

Kol came from the bedroom and stared at his sister. "Bex, can I have a moment alone with Davina?"

The sound of his voice reached Davina's ears and her sobbing ceased immediately and her back straightened up, but she still didn't turn around. Not until she heard Rebekah mumble a small 'of course' did Davina slowly turn her body around. Cami and Rebekah looked back at her when a heavy gasp came from Davina.

Before anyone knew it Kol was standing in the middle of the hallway with one hand on her face, gripping her tenderly and firmly as Davina had her hands on the sides of his neck. Their foreheads fell against each others and their mingled breathing was the only sound in the room.

It was a strange feeling of déjà vu back to the night when Davina had lost Kol, but this time Kol's skin wasn't hallowed and sickly looking. He looked alive. He _was_ alive.

Smiles broke out on their faces both followed by laughs of disbelief and pure relief while they grasped at each other to get closer which there seemed to be no proximity that was good enough for them.

"You're okay?" It was pretty obvious that Kol was okay, but Davina needed to hear it come from him and not have it be over the phone or have it be a lie.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kol refrained from his usual witty remarks to give Davina the answer she deserved. "And I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you the past three months."

Davina blinked repeatedly and stared at him confused. "Were you watching me?"

"I never left your side, Davina. I couldn't let you go."

"Don't ever leave me again."

Rebekah smiled through her own tears when the two let go of whatever they were holding back and embraced each other with such force that they stumbled slightly and freely cried into each others shoulders. Not too soon later did Elijah and Klaus join them in the hall to stare on at the spectacle with their own twinkles in their eyes.

"Davina is a force to be reckoned with." Rebekah stated with an air of pride. "She's done what no witch on the planet could ever do."

"What's that?" Cami asked, smiling at the sight.

"She weaseled her way into Kol Mikaelson's heart." Rebekah shared a smile with her brothers then returned her eyes to Davina and Kol.

**XXX**

It was early morning when Kol and Davina found themselves sitting in his room at the compound with Kol's hands wrapped around Davina's while he stayed as close to her as he could. Not until around 1am did his siblings finally leave him to be with just Davina because though he missed his siblings terribly, it was Davina's cries of despair that had haunted him when he was dead. Her face covered in tears because of him had been his last sight alive and the months that followed when he hovered by her unable to move on, it was her who took his death the worst. Rebekah was a close second, but Davina had sadly taken it the worst.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the others..." Kol kept his eyes on her small shaking hands that he held clasped between his and focused on her uneven breathing that seemed impossible to control as tears refused to stop streaming down her face. "But my death wasn't your fault."

Davina let out a cry she had been holding in for a long time and tried to bow her head, but Kol cupped the side of her face and pressed his forehead against hers. Both of their eyes were closed and neither of them could shake that scared feeling that seemed to capture them like it did the night he was dying.

Why did a reunion feel so bitter?

After he died he was unable to move on from Davina, to let her go, and he lingered around her through those three painful months wanting to put an end to her despair, but could do nothing to soothe her tears or tell her how wrong she was when she blamed herself for him dying. Now he could.

"It was my fault." Davina shook her head stubbornly, still crying profusely. "I made you go to Finn."

"No." Kol grabbed her face with both his hands and made her look at him, ignoring the tears in his own eyes to wipe away hers with his thumbs. "Finn hexed me for going against our mother, for siding with our brothers. It was not your fault."

"He never would have gotten the chance to hex you if you didn't go see him." Davina couldn't stop herself from crying like the night she lost him.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Kol waited until Davina's cries quieted from his constant attempts to soothe her before continuing. "You know my mother brought me back to follow you...spying on the prettiest witch in town." He cracked a small smile at Davina, referencing a talk they had a while back, and he was graced with her smile that she couldn't put off any longer. "And it was her who told me to take you out that night to dinner and I was supposed to get information from you; find out what you were hiding in that attic of yours."

"Why are you telling me this?" Davina's eyes darted between Kol's, still shining with tears and confusion.

"My actions after that weren't free of much betrayal." Kol admitted to her ashamed. "But that night with you was when I started disobeying mother dearest." Another smile at his own humor to try to lighten the mood, and loving the small smiles he was getting from Davina. "Finn, he came to me when you went to answer your phone, he told me to stop flirting with you and to start getting answers."

This time a hint of a laugh came from Davina, bringing a relief to Kol when he heard her ghost of a laugh. "You always told me that the flirting was you."

"And it always was." Kol nodded at her affirming and gently caressed her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "Then the wolves attacked you and you called Mikael, dad of the century, to help you. I saw him clear as day even with the nasty hit to my head, and my job was done. I found what I was supposed to: Your secret weapon. Thing is I knew that if I told my mother what you were hiding then she would kill you so when she asked what your little secret was I told her I was knocked out the entire time and never saw a thing."

"Why are you telling me this?" Davina asked again. By now her sobs had just become short breaths and her tears began to dry.

"Because it was one of my finer moments in life that reminds me how stupid I was to think I could ever walk away from you after that." Kol's voice had lowered to a whisper and it was him who had averted his gaze. "Then again, I guess I never really tried or cared to."

An uncertain smile crept onto Davina's face, she felt like it was wrong of her to smile. Hours ago she had killed someone and even though that person deserved it and she has killed people before that was always with her magic, but killing Dahlia was different. Magic had been involved to get Kol back, using Dahlia as a sacrifice, but it had been her own hands slicing the skin of her throat that killed her. Not magic.

Then despite everything, Davina's smile grew larger. Right now all that mattered was that after three months of agony she no longer felt that void she had explained to Rebekah. By killing Dahlia she had not only brought Kol back to life, but she had also protected Hope and the rest of the Mikaelson family and that was enough for her to justify what she had done.

Being able to hear Kol's voice again outside of her head and saying different words than those that had broken her heart that night before he slipped from her fingertips and she saw the life leave his eyes was enough for her to smile. Seeing him was even better. Simply having him back was greatest.

"I guess you're just always protecting me." Davina spoke softly, afraid to speak louder than a whisper in fear of her voice betraying her. "Even when you were dying you gave me that stupid dagger so I could protect myself against Klaus."

"Eh, what can I say?" Kol quirked a brow at Davina, his lips slanting in a smile. "We uh, we protect each other. You keep saving my life and I do my best to keep you safe."

Davina leaned forward so her arms wrapped around Kol's back and her cheek was pressed against his shoulder. Davina didn't want to say much more, not now, she figured any other talking could at least wait until the sun came up. Right now she just wanted to be in a place she hadn't been in months: Kol's arms.

His scent obscured her senses as all she could smell was his jacket that she had strangely missed and she allowed herself to close her eyes. This time she knew that when they opened again she wouldn't have to worry about him not being there anymore because he would be.

It felt good to have her eyes closed and all she could smell was Kol and all she could feel was his hand in her hair, gently stroking the curled strands. She was so tired and it wasn't all from the busy day she had; Davina had been tired ever since Kol died, but now he was back and some invisible chain seemed to have released her and allowed her to breathe again.

* * *

**So that was my little shot at trying to get over Kol's death and I hope it was enjoyable enough for you to read :) I'm unsure if I want to leave this as it is or add the second chapter I've already gotten written, so if you'd like to read more just leave a review and perhaps I'll continue! Either way please review to let me know what you think, it would mean so much to me!  
**

_Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	2. We're Never Gonna Turn To Dust

**I am so thrilled that you liked the last chapter! So here is the second which is a little longer than the first, I hope you enjoy this one as well :D Thank you all so so_ so_ much for your kind words and I hope you'll like this chapter just as much, or maybe even more!**

* * *

Davina's eyes opened to a dimly lit room where the only source of light was the morning sun seeping in through the closed blinds of the room. It had taken Davina a moment or two to figure out where she was and when she did remember her body shot up like a rocket, fully awake. She was in Kol's room where she must have fallen asleep last night while talking to him—

Her happiness dwindled to nothing when her eyes scraped over the room that was empty other than herself. Davina was certain it hadn't been a dream it was too real and the headache that accompanied crying was still there, though it was dulled considerably...it couldn't have been a dream.

Then her senses felt something that was not a blanket covering her body that had fallen on her legs from sitting up so abruptly. Davina's hands clasped the jacket in her hands that was unmistakably Kol's jacket. It was proof enough for her that last night hadn't been a cruel dream, her Kol was back, but where was he?

She gently pushed his jacket aside, not really wanting to let it go but wanting to find Kol as soon as possible, she threw her legs over the side of the bed intending to stand up, but the sound of the doorknob turning made every bone in her body freeze and she stared at the door in apprehension.

Davina's heart was pounding so hard it was ringing in her ears as she waited with bated breath to see who would appear on the other side of the door. Kol came into Davina's eyesight and a smile lit up her face. She could notice the darkened shade of his hair that meant it was damp so he must have left to take a shower and change his clothes.

Kol's head lifted up when he entered the room and he froze for a mere second when he saw that Davina was awake. He had tried to rush so he could have been there when she woke up, aware of her skittish thoughts about him returning being nothing but a dream.

"How long have you been up?" Kol fought to keep a grin down at her reaction to seeing him walk through the door and he sat down on the bed beside her, waiting patiently for her to gather her senses.

"Not even a minute." Davina whispered with a small shake of her head to diminish his worries that she was able to see through his calmness.

Gingerly, almost as though she were scared, Davina's hand reached out to cup the side of Kol's face, running her thumb along his skin. The last time she had touched his skin he was freezing, but now underneath her fingertips she could feel the warmth she had grown addicted to and craved the months following his death.

Everything seemed too good to be true, too surreal, but Davina knew that it was. Her and Rebekah had actually been able to bring Kol back to them and Davina knew she no longer needed to inhale coffee like it were air to stay up to avoid nightmares of Kol dying, or having the void that only Kol could fill...things were by no means better in New Orleans, there were still more battles to be fought, but with Kol back in her life Davina felt like she could survive.

Without even realizing it, a tear slid down Davina's cheek until Kol reached up to brush it away. "Hey...no more tears."

Davina released an amused sigh and looked back at Kol with her smile. "Hypocrite." She whispered back to him when her thumb brushed away a tear in the corner of Kol's eye.

There was barely a single knock on the door before it was opened with a smiling Rebekah on the other side. "Come on, loves, breakfast time."

"Rebekah." Kol angled his body to face his sister with an unpleasant smile. "Still having trouble learning the simple art of knocking, I see."

"Now that we have successfully brought you back from the dead, take this as payback for putting me in another body in an insane asylum full of witches." Rebekah flashed him one of his own signature smirks, feeling somewhat proud of herself for her witty comeback. "As soon as you get me back to my body I will consider granting you back your privacy."

After telling them both once more to come to the dining hall to eat Rebekah exited Kol's room to go back downstairs where they suspected everyone has already gathered. The exchange between Rebekah and Kol brought a fond smile to Davina's lips, happy that things were truly turning back to normal, and chuckled when Kol's face turned back to her looking rather annoyed.

"Come on," Davina stood up from the bed while extending her hand to Kol for him to take. "You have a lot of catching up to do."

Kol stared at Davina questioningly when he laced their fingers and allowed her to lead him out of the room. "What are you going on about?"

"For the past three months while Rebekah and I have been focused on bringing you back, Klaus has been preoccupied forming the perfect army to protect Hope." Davina explained in short and Kol was supplied with a visual when they reached the bottom of the stairs and he saw a couple of wolves battling it out, but in a way that seemed like they were training.

"Been keeping up with the family affairs, have we?" Kol met Davina's eye with an inquisitory glance, he was shocked that Davina had kept up with what was going on with his other siblings.

"Rebekah talks, I listen." Davina gave a short shrug of her shoulders as they turned the corner to enter the dining hall where the table was fully stocked with food, surprising the both of them. "Wow."

"Elijah insisted we have a big family breakfast in honor of your...return." Hayley stood in front of them, awkwardly trailing off until she found a good enough word to describe Kol being resurrected. "Something about some kind of family tradition?"

Davina and Hayley both looked to Kol for an elaboration on what tradition Elijah seemed to be talking about.

"This is a lot more grand then when we were kids." Kol commented, staring impressed at the table of food. "Whenever one of us was sick as a child our mother would have a feast when we were better, it was usually breakfast seeing as it was the most common food to come across back in the day."

"Your family really does have a lot of traditions." Hayley said offhandedly, looking back over her shoulder at the table.

Kol nodded in agreement. "The only one I ever liked was holiday bonfire season and burning our wishes for luck."

"I remember Rebekah saying something about that." Hayley smiled at Kol. "Burning the wishes was your favorite part, right?"

"Looked forward to it every year." Kol nodded with a quirk of his lips.

Davina looked up at Kol with a dazed look of realization settling upon her as she connected a few dots in her head. The conversation about bonfire season brought back memories from what seemed like a whole other time to Davina, but it had only been a couple months ago. Davina could hear Kol's words ringing in her head.

_"I've made a wish for you...Close your eyes."_

A happy, but barely there, smile graced Davina's lips until Hayley caught her attention again. "Well welcome back to the land of the living and it's good to see you smiling again." Hayley directed the last part towards Davina and touched her hand to her arm before walking off most likely to find her daughter.

"Your favorite part, huh?" Davina looked teasingly up at Kol.

"It's never failed me." Kol winked at her then they approached the long dining table where they were beckoned over by Elijah.

"Welcome back, brother." Elijah smiled at his youngest brother, other than Henrik, with a sparkle in his eye. Elijah always did value family.

"Good to be back." Kol said in response widening his smile. "So uh where is my troubled brother Finn?"

Elijah was about to give Kol an answer of some sort, probably something to derail him judging by the way his smile faltered, but Finn himself beat him to it as he walked into the dining hall.

"Behind you." Finn entered the dining hall with the sinister smile that never seemed to leave his face always making everyone in the room wary of his actions.

Especially Davina.

Beside Kol Davina tensed and her jaw set tightly when her eyes rested upon Finn who was feet away from them, but it still felt too close for comfort to Davina. The others seemed to have been able to reconnect with their brother on some level, but Davina refused to even consider it.

"I guess a welcome back is in order." Finn forced a smile on his face, but it quickly turned into his infamous scowl. "Your witch is more powerful than I thought."

"Sorry to disappoint." Kol snarled bitterly at him.

A gust of wind swept past Davina and she saw a blur of color before Finn fell to his knees at the sound of the snap of his neck and Klaus stood behind his brother with a merciless expression on his face while he stared down at Finn with disdain.

"I'm afraid our use of you is no longer required." Klaus said to Finn as a cruel joke since he was already dead. His eyes lifted to Davina's and he offered her a smirk. "I gave you my word he would not live so long as Kol was alive and us Mikaelson's always keep our word."

**XXX**

Davina had insisted on helping Hayley and Rebekah clean up the dishes once the large family breakfast had finished. They would need all the help they could get. Plus it was a way for Davina to get her mind off of Kol who had been dragged off by his brothers to discuss family matters regarding hope.

Perhaps it was childish and pathetic for Davina to be acting the way she was; wanting to be with Kol every possible second, but she honestly did not care. Anyone who had been put through what she had then they would feel the exact same way as her and she was sure of it. Now Davina knew as time went on she would not have this overbearing need to always be with him, but today was not going to be the start of that time.

"Davina, would you mind checking the dining hall for any last dishes?" Rebekah asked Davina over her shoulder while she stood at the sink with Hayley.

Davina halted her actions of putting away the dried dishes and went out to the dining hall with a small nod in Rebekah's direction to answer her. On her way out of the kitchen, whilst wiping her hands on her jeans, Davina hadn't been paying attention and accidentally walked into someone.

"Sorry." Davina was quick to apologize before she even knew who it was, but her contagious smile broke out when she saw it was Kol who was already smiling at her.

"I was hoping I would find you." His blue eyes were so soft and hypnotizing that Davina could barely tear her eyes away to attempt to hide her barely there blush.

When Davina managed to look back up to him again Kol had that _look_ on his face. His lips were upturned in an outline of a crooked smile and his eyes were so full of tenderness that it could make anyone swoon. Slowly he lowered his head to hers, pausing when he was mere inches away from her lips, just as he always did to make sure it was what Davina wanted.

A quick smile came from Davina before she leaned her head up to meet his lips in a soft kiss, closing the gap between them. The sweetness of the tantalizing movements of their lips had Davina's head spinning within seconds. Then sweetness turned sensual when Kol's hands went to either side of Davina's face and hers landed on his chest while Kol's tongue invaded Davina's mouth.

Back in the kitchen Marcel had entered through the second entrance, lucky for Kol and Davina, to talk to Rebekah who he hadn't had a proper conversation with since he found out she had been back, but in another body. It was hard to get either Davina or Rebekah's attention for more than a few minutes the past few months as they were immersed in finding a way to bring Kol back.

Marcel knew him and Rebekah had more pressing things to discuss than Davina and Kol, but his paternal side was getting the better of him.

"Come to complain about Kol again?" Rebekah didn't even have to look up from the current dishes she was washing with Hayley to know that it was Marcel who had walked in.

Rebekah's words had spiked an interest in Hayley who added her own two cents without really meaning to. "You still don't trust Kol?" Hayley's eyes turned to Marcel in astonishment until she realized how intrusive she was being. "Wow that is totally not my place, sorry..."

"He's just being stupid." Rebekah rolled her eyes, not letting Marcel talk. "If Kol were using Davina he wouldn't have kept up the rouse when he was dying, very aware there was no possible way to reverse it. Face it Marcel, he cares about her and you're intimidated."

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Marcel said slowly, he felt like he had said this a thousand times, but nobody ever listened.

Rebekah dropped what she was doing so she could face Marcel properly. "You saw her face last night when Kol answered Cami's phone, when in the last three months do you recall her smiling? You can't, can you? Because she was heartbroken over his death. You trying to come in between them again will hurt her more, despite your good reasons. Davina is finally happy, let her be."

"Where is Davina?" Hayley suddenly asked, taking notice of her long absence.

"Making out with Kol as we speak." Cami walked into the kitchen holding a few dirty dishes in her hands. "She's certainly doing a lot better than she was last night."

"And you left her with him?" Marcel looked at Cami with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"What did you want me to do?" Cami laughed shortly, eying Marcel strangely as she brought the dishes to Hayley and Rebekah. "Pull her away from her boyfriend who's been dead for 3 months?"

"I guess today is your lucky day." Rebekah smiled sarcastically at Marcel when she started drying her hands from washing the dishes. "I have a bargain to pick with my brother, so I'll gladly go interrupt him."

"What bargain?" Hayley asked Rebekah with an amused laugh as she watched Rebekah start to exit the kitchen.

"Let's face it, I'm useless as a witch and I want my body back." Rebekah answered, uncaring of her obvious vanity. "Kol may have been dead for three months, but he's not getting any freebies from me. I stayed in this body to get him back which I have and now it's time he put me back."

Rebekah exited the kitchen and followed the hall until she came to where she could perfectly see Davina standing in front of Kol, talking. Her mouth opened as she was ready to intrude on them, but Rebekah found herself silenced at the sound of Davina's joyous laugh filling the echo prone hall.

It had been so long since Rebekah heard such a sound come from Davina that it startled her at first until her eyes softened sympathetically and she sighed heavily. Neither of them had noticed Rebekah was watching them and the look of simple happiness on Kol's face made it easier for her to turn back around to trudge back into the kitchen, unable to rob them of their time together.

Sometimes Rebekah hated how soft she could be.

**XXX**

Kol opened the door to his bedroom where he knew he would find Davina, which he did. The small girl was so immersed in her task that she hadn't even heard the door open or close. It brought an amused smile to his face to watch her rummage through his drawers in search of a spell Rebekah had sent her to find. Kol had been there when Rebekah asked her to find it, so it wasn't like she was going behind his back.

"Found it yet?" Kol spoke loud enough to get her attention, but his words were soft in a teasing way.

Davina straightened up from looking through his drawers and twisted her body around to face him. Maybe before she saw him she had planned on some witty comeback that was at the top of her tongue because they came so easily to her, but she found herself silenced.

Their separation had only lasted three months, that was only 94 days. In the scale of things maybe that number was small, but Davina had a hatred for that number and anyone who told her it was nothing. Days weren't just 24 hours long anymore they had burned into years upon years just to get through one day alive. How could one person, one event cause such a shift in her life?

Perhaps it wasn't just any person who could do that. Tim's death had been hard, but losing Kol was different. It wasn't just hard, it was earth shattering. Now having him back in her life was amazing and Davina felt like nothing could go wrong anymore, but at the same time it was difficult to adjust. In a good way.

Seeing him alive again made her lose her sense for a little while and it disabled her ability to remember how to function, but she was okay with that for now because Davina didn't want to be strong anymore. Being strong didn't mean she had to be all smiles and stone after he died, it meant remembering to breathe, getting out of bed and not putting her life on hold. Davina didn't want to do that anymore. For a while she just wanted to forget that she was in the middle of this raging war and be selfish because she had gotten Kol back even though others still suffered.

"No." Davina forced the one word past her lips and tried to make her mind work again.

Kol walked up to Davina and kept his eyes on her blue ones that seemed more secretive than his own. Without taking his eyes off of hers he grabbed her wrist and his fingers ran over the silver chain there. He tore his eyes away from hers to look at the bracelet on her wrist.

"You never took it off." Kol commented quietly about the bracelet that had never left her wrist since he put it on her that first day he introduced her to kemiya.

Davina smiled at him while her eyes never left his face and she let him toy with the chain. "I don't plan on it either."

A few seconds later the room was filled with the quiet sound of music making Davina's eyes dart to the corner of the room where Kol's record player was currently playing. Davina looked back to Kol who was watching her with a grin that she returned when her eyes met his again.

"I remember this girl told me that if there was music, we were dancing..." Kol's voice was nothing more than a whisper as his hand cupped the side of her face. "Now I know I'm a little late, but could I have this dance?"

Davina nodded silently, distrusting of her voice, with a shy smile as she allowed Kol to coax her to the middle of the room. They easily fell into each other and Davina rested her face against his shoulder as he held her hand in his against his chest and his other around her waist to keep her close.

Over the soft noise of the song Davina heard Kol's quiet voice singing the lyrics in her ear. Her body moved closer to his to hold him more tightly and Davina closed her eyes to everything that wasn't Kol and his voice obscuring her senses one cheesy lyric at a time.

Kol gradually moved his head back until he was looking at her. He gently tilted his head, brushing their noses together softly, then rested his forehead against hers. Simultaneously their eyes closed when Kol leaned into to kiss her gently on the lips for a brief moment before pulling back slightly.

Davina's eyes stared into his as her breathing increased then she leaned up to close the small space between them again, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Kol moved his hand to trail up her neck until his fingers threaded into her hair to deepen the kiss. When Kol pulled back to allow them both to breathe his eyes caught hers again just before he leaned in once more one last slow, languid kiss.

Davina rested her head back on his shoulder when the song continued to play and all they did was sway slowly to the music without the pressing fear of time weighing down on them. This time Kol was the one who had all the time in the world and he was not going to waste a single second of it.

* * *

**There you have it, I hope it was good enough! I'm definitely contemplating continuing this further because I love kolvina and I miss Kol :'( so it would be a lot to me if you left a review telling me what you thought or anything you'd like to happen, I'm always open to suggestions!**

_Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	3. Don't Be Scared To Close Your Eyes

**Thank you thank you thank you for your superb kind words, all of you!**

**replies:**

**Darknesscoming**_: It's Kaleb!Kol. It's been hinted at that his original body is destroyed so for simplicity I'm just keeping him in Kaleb's body, plus Kol prefers being a witch over a vampire :)_

**Shihnaz**_: Sorry for the confusion! He's in his new body, so Kaleb. Also don't worry Kol will be meeting his niece [formally] very soon!_

**jenniferjfluflly**_: There's a date coming up in a chapter or so that's along those lines! And Tim may or may not make an appearance later...small and maybe just referenced, but Marcel may or may not exaggerate that relationship he had with Davina to a certain person ;)_

**Now to the story! I hope you like it!**

* * *

There was only one other time Kol could refer to that was similar to the challenge he was in the middle of, but even that time he had brought to his memory seemed easier than this. And at that time he had been perceived as the enemy still, because in some lights that's what he was.

The task at hand was Kol trying to get Davina inside the Claire tomb in Lafayette Cemetery. Now Kol expected some reluctance —more than he had when he first tried to use her blood to get in, given the circumstances— but he had not expected her to be _this_ reluctant and stubborn.

"No." Davina looked Kol dead in the eye, unashamed that she was purely terrified of going back in there. "Ever since you had me open this stupid thing nothing good has happened."

Davina stared upon the tomb with disdain. It was easy to direct her anger and hate towards the wretched stone tomb that once made Davina feel excited that they had a secret lair of sorts, but now all she could see it as was a curse. Looking back on the events after it's reopening she wasn't far off either.

"Mary-Alice wanted this thing closed for a reason and maybe she was right. This _thing_ is like some kind of jinx."

"A jinx?" Kol looked upon Davina with an amused smirk, trying to come off as aloof as he could to disperse her jitters. "Davina Claire, I never pegged you as the superstitious type."

"I'm a witch. Do I even have a choice whether or not to be superstitious?" Davina quirked a brow at Kol. It was clear there would be no persuading her by any means of deception and/or flattery that Kol could come up with.

The fact that Davina had a point also didn't help in Kol's case. The little witch was right. A string of unfortunate events had happened since their first use of the tomb that had used to be his playground. But there was no way he was going to agree to that while he was working on getting her inside.

"You came here when I was gone." Kol cautiously glanced at Davina as he said the words, knowing what he said would not be taken too lightly.

Davina sucked in a breath and crossed her arms over her chest. Did he have to bring that up? "I'm starting to wonder if you hovering over me for three months is intrusive instead of sweet."

Kol's lips slanted upwards in a smirk. There weren't a lot of times when Kol could ever predict what she was going to say or how she was going to react or what she was going to do. It was as refreshing as it was baffling to finally have met someone he couldn't predict their every move.

"Why do you even need me to go in there with you?"

"I need your help finding the spell to get Rebekah back into her old body." Kol walked up to the entrance of the tomb and opened the door, not missing how Davina discreetly backed up. "Bex is growing more restless by the hour."

A reluctant smile snuck it's way onto Davina's face at Kol's clear annoyance toward his younger sister. Rebekah had kept her promise to invade his privacy until she was returned to her body and she certainly was not being lenient with him even if he just came back from the dead.

"I'd rather go through Finn's hideout than go in there." Davina kept her ground and absolutely refused to enter the tomb where Kol had died.

"Suit yourself." Kol shrugged his shoulders. "I could always go look for the spell alone, it would take a few hours more but—"

"All you want is the spell?" Davina cut him off irritably, staring at him with narrowed eyes as a grin grew on his face.

"That's it." Kol confirmed.

"Okay fine." Davina forced herself to approach the tomb, stopping when she reached Kol. "We get the spell and that's it."

"As you wish." Kol walked inside first and patiently waited for Davina who had to force herself through the doorway.

There were numerous spell books and grimoires littered about the tomb, some that had been there for as long as Kol could remember and some that had only been there since the night he died. The pile of spell books was intimidating once the two had gathered every single one and placed them on the table. It was abundantly clear that they would be there for at least a few hours.

With a sad sigh Davina pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it on silent so that it wouldn't go crazy with texts and calls from Marcel or Josh, then placed it on a nearby shelf face down.

"No distractions." Davina said to Kol who was looking at her questioningly.

Kol took Davina a little by surprise by leaning into her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek followed by quiet apologies and thanks for her helping him get out of a mess he had gotten himself into all on his own. Something Davina seemed to always be doing.

**XXX**

Two hours and a thousand spells later Davina dropped the torn spell book pages that were in her hands and leaned her elbows on the table in exasperation. Neither of them had been able to find the spell to put Rebekah back in her original body. Davina's eyes were starting to hurt from looking.

"This isn't working." Davina released a heavy sigh and ran her hands over her face, trying to wake herself up.

"Need a break?" Kol looked over his shoulder at Davina like he had been doing periodically for the past hour, waiting for her to finally give up.

"No, what I need is to find this stupid spell so we can leave." Davina countered with an edge to her voice.

Kol made his way over to Davina and pulled her away from the table. It was easy for him to tell that it wasn't the searching for the spell that was wearing her out, it was being in the tomb that was making her go a little stir crazy. Slowly Davina was able to lift her eyes to meet his, feeling a little guilty for snapping at him, but he wasn't mad or offended.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then gently played with the tips of her hair. "What are you doing later tonight?"

An incredulous smile overtook Davina's face and she looked away from him with a whisper of a laugh before she looked back to him, loving the genuine smile that had appeared on his face when she did.

"Josh wanted me to have a movie night with him...but he doesn't know you're back." Some people would say Davina was being pathetic for considering blowing off her best friend for her boyfriend and Davina felt a little pathetic herself, but she wasn't ready to completely go back to normal yet. And Davina also knew that Josh was only making such a huge effort to hang out with her lately because of Kol's death.

She really should tell him that he's back.

"What better way to tell him than to just bring me along instead of cancelling on him?"

"You want to make my night with Josh, a date?"

Davina eyed him skeptically. It wasn't a secret that Kol wasn't Josh's biggest fan or Aiden's either, it was pretty much the opposite. But they got along well enough for Davina's benefit.

"Since it's at Josh's, you know Aiden will be there too and you don't like him. Or the wolves in general for that matter."

"No, that I don't..." Kol quietly agreed. In fact he loathed the wolves. Maybe it was a hatred he couldn't shake after spending so long as a vampire in his previous life. "But I do like you."

That flattered wide mouthed smile that appeared whenever he complimented her made Kol's heart skip a beat. How odd was it that Kol could be turned to mush over such a simple thing as a smile, but after the first few times he stopped caring. There were a lot of things Kol would give up to see that smile.

"Okay, if we can get out of this tomb by nine then you can consider it a date."

Kol's hand traveled to the side of Davina's neck then he descended his lips onto Davina's. He was hesitant just before kissing her, like he always was, but once his lips brushed hers softly Davina pushed herself up slightly to press her lips firmly against his. Kol placed his hand on the small of Davina's back to pull her closer to him as her hand tangled into his hair and he deepened their kiss.

As their heated kiss came to a close their lips slowed their pace against each other, but Davina felt Kol's hand brush the exposed skin of her side from her shirt rising up and it made her hold onto the kiss for as long as she could. When air became necessary they reluctantly pulled back from each other, but Kol didn't relinquish his hold on Davina.

Kol probably never would have let go of Davina if it hadn't been for the annoying vibrating of his phone in his jacket pocket a few feet away.

"And that's why I put mine on silent." Davina untangled herself from Kol and went back to the grueling job of looking for the spell.

When Kol picked up his phone without looking at who was calling he mentally kicked himself for not realizing it had to have been Rebekah.

_"Did you find the spell yet?"_

"Not in the last fifteen minutes since you called."

_"Hope I'm not interrupting something."_

Even over the phone Kol could hear the smirk in his sisters voice, looking up at Davina he imagined that Rebekah carried the one Davina was trying to keep down while pretending she was actually looking for the spell. It seemed like Rebekah had been calling every minute, even though Kol knew she was calling every half hour to fifteen minutes.

Without giving his sister the satisfaction of an answer Kol ended the call and tossed his phone onto the nearby couch, dreading the next call. He had planned on getting straight back to finding the body jumping spell, but he was stopped by Davina who suddenly seemed to have a different idea.

"How do you not remember the spell?" Davina dropped the pages again and looked at Kol questioningly. "You were with Esther who is like body jumping central, and you put Rebekah into whoever that girl is."

"A lot has happened since Christmas, darling." Kol felt the need to remind her as he walked back over to the shelves of books.

"What if I went into your mind?" Davina then suggested, walking over to him with hopeful eyes. At this point, getting out of the tomb was her main goal.

Kol halted everything he was doing so he could fully face Davina. His face said it all. Kol didn't think she could do it and the sigh that came out of her told him that she could see that perfectly displayed in his eyes, but before she could snap at him he spoke gently, "That's a long time ago...Davina. You'll be seeing things you're probably not ready to see again."

"Well I guess that's the bright side to having you back." Davina managed to keep the ice out of her voice as she spoke so she would come off more convincing. "When I see you dying I'll know it's not real, it's just a memory, and if I can't handle it then I'll stop and you'll be here."

She spoke with a lot more confidence than Kol had expected, but nonetheless his reluctance was still evident. At first Davina thought maybe he was hiding something from her that he didn't want her to see, something from before he died, but honestly the two worst things he could ever keep from her he had already done and they had already gotten past it. First being him lying completely about who he was, second being him dying and not telling her until there was virtually no time left for him.

"Promise me you'll stop if you can't handle it." Kol's words were those of defeat as he silently gave in to Davina after she assured him with a quick nod. His hands reached for her wrists and Kol looked her in the eyes with such intensity that Davina could feel a chill going up her spine. "Let's do it then."

**XXX**

Josh walked around the shabby apartment he owned and occasionally lived in when he wasn't staying at Marcel's place across the river. It wasn't frequent that he stayed in this apartment, he was usually either at Marcel's with the other vampires or at Aiden's. But ever since he had been told what happened to Kol he really wanted to be there for Davina as much as he could. So when his best friend wasn't off trying a new spell with Rebekah Mikaelson to bring him back he stole her for a few hours to try to get her mind off of the dead original brother.

When Josh first found out about Kol's death, through Marcel, he had felt a little sad himself and shocked. The sadness didn't stem from his own 'friendship' he shared with the Mikaelson witch, it was because of the relationship he knew he had with Davina that had made Josh's gut twist and turn. Though the shock did come from his own place of disbelief. Josh had seen Kol just hours before he died and he seemed fine, definitely didn't look like he was a couple hours away from kicking the bucket.

"I didn't know you invited Davina." Aiden commented when he walked back into the living room with a stack of DVD's from Josh's room. Aiden's prior knowledge of the movie night before he had gotten to Josh's was that it was going to be just them, but upon his arrival he found out that Davina would also be attending.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry." Josh looked at Aiden apologetically while he still bustled around the apartment to make it look as presentable as he could for his best friend who had also become like his baby sister. "I haven't seen her in a few days and I'm kinda worried about her. The last time one of Davina's boyfriends died she was sacrificed like the next day. So I'm trying to keep that tradition to uh well just that one time."

"Sacrificed?" Aiden stared at Josh wide eyed. The wolves didn't usually keep up with witch business so it was only natural that he had no clue about the harvest.

"Yeah the witches here are kinda totally psycho and wanted to slice her throat like they did to her friends..." Josh trailed off not wanting to get into the tragic life of Davina Claire that could never be summarized in a simple sentence. "It's a long story, if she ever writes a book about it, I'll send you a copy."

In the last seconds of Josh rushing around there was a knock on the door and as he checked his phone to see what time it was he laughed whilst shaking his head as he made his way to the door. Davina was _exactly_ on time. Josh quickened his pace and pulled open the door. "Am I seeing things or is that really your dead boyfriend standing behind you?"

"Not seeing things and I'm not dead." Kol answered instead of Davina and for her benefit he kept most of the sarcasm out of his voice.

"This is kind of why I haven't been in touch the past few days." Davina felt an unnatural set of nerves take over, was she actually scared of what Josh would say?

Josh was stunned into silence. He was well aware that Davina was a powerful witch, but he had never thought she would actually be able to bring Kol back to life, it seemed too impossible even for her. He could see that innocent, lost, puppy dog look in her eyes that meant she was scared and it took Josh a few moments to realize it was because he hadn't said anything in a while.

"You ready to get this movie night started?" Josh inwardly scolded himself for that being the only thing to come out of his mouth, but it was too late to take it back.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Are you asking me if I'm mad that you're happy?"

When Josh walked back inside his apartment to tell Aiden, who had gone into the kitchen, of the second unexpected guest, Davina turned around to face Kol with pleading eyes. "Kol, please behave. I know you don't like Aiden because he's a wolf, but please for one night act like you can at least tolerate him."

"You're lucky I like you." Kol said in a low voice as though it inconvenienced him to do something so simple, but Davina knew by the smirk that followed his words he was just teasing her.

A pleasant smile weaseled it's way onto Davina's lips and she lifted herself up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Kol's cheek, but in a fast movement of his head she ended up grazing his lips instead. Davina giggled when she pulled back from him and shook her head playfully at Kol.

"You guys ready?" Josh called from the living room, ready to put the DVD in.

"We're coming." Davina pulled Kol inside with her and had him close the door behind them then led him into the living room since he didn't know his way around Josh's apartment.

Davina and Kol sat on one end of the couch, Davina wanted to keep him as far away from Aiden as she could. Her legs were folded under her and Kol had wrapped his arm around her shoulders as soon as the movie had started. For a while they had tried to keep their focus on the movie, or at least Davina did, Kol just couldn't seem to grasp the concept of modern movies.

Kol had lost interest in the movie very quickly and instead focused his attention on Davina. At first it had just been him watching her until he felt her elbow him in the stomach to make him stop, which he would for about a minute or so before staring at her again. Davina had stopped paying attention to the movies when Kol had begun playing around with her hand by tracing the lines on her palm.

The ticklish sensation made Davina stare at him in surprise until she followed his gaze down to her hand where he was staring in deep concentration. After that Davina found herself just as uninterested in the movies as Kol had been the whole time and was more interested in the game of cat and mouse they had started to play. Their hands moved around each others, their fingers lacing together for just seconds before the other pulled their hand away again.

Soon enough Kol laced his fingers with Davina's and never let it go after that.

* * *

**So much fluff at the end whoa. Kinda like a calm before the storm...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thin, I appreciate you for letting me know and just for reading this in general! Also suggest whatever you would want to read, as always I am open to anything. Until next time, my loves :) **

_Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	4. Fall Upon The Rain

Okay so now after three chapters of kinda pure fluff I had to add a little something in the mix to shake it up a little and develop a plot now since I didn't exactly plan on expanding this. Either way I hope you like this chapter and it would mean the world to me if you told me what you thought, your words have all been so kind and uplifting. I appreciate every single one of you!

**replies:**

** eesheealicia:** _I'm thrilled you liked it and also you'll be getting a bit more of that kol/family interaction this chapter so I hope you like it :D_

**jenniferjfluffy:** _It doesn't sound creepy! I love fluff, probably a bit too much, so there will definitely be a lot of that throughout_ _this story :)_

* * *

"You want me to go back to Mystic Falls?" Kol looked between his two older brothers, waiting for one of them to tell him this was some sort of joke. It was no secret that Kol Mikaelson was not a favored person with the people of Mystic Falls. "Am I the only remembering the _first_ time I died?"**  
**

"You have a new body." Klaus carried a smirk with his words, a silent way of telling Kol there was no getting out of this. "Nobody will know who you are."

Kol stared at his siblings. He had plenty argues at the ready to not go, but they all seemed to be lodged in his throat and all that came out was incoherent huffs and mumbles of reluctance. Was this what being part of the Mikaelson family meant? Risking your life at every turn even after you've just got it back?

"I can assure you that you'll come back alive." Elijah spoke up as the voice of assurance, but Kol felt no comfort from those stiff words.

"We'll be with you the whole way, brother." Klaus clamped a hand on the back of Kol's neck and gave him a jerky shake. "I told you before that I needed you on my side, and I meant it. If those insolent brats from Mystic Falls are planning on hurting my daughter, _your niece_, then we must stop them. Together we will be unstoppable. Two originals and a _very_ powerful witch. Who could possibly stand a chance?"

Kol knew that Klaus was only offering compliments because he desperately needed Kol to go with him, he had played that game too long to not recognize it when it was being used against him. Flattery was Kol's preferred method of deceit. But in truth, Klaus's words were just an outright lie.

See Kol knew he wasn't a weak witch, but he wasn't exactly the strongest either. He remembered spells from centuries ago, but barely enough to get by sometimes and the teenage body he had been placed in had limited his power.

"Right..." Kol nodded but he wasn't really paying attention to what his brother was saying anymore. There seemed to be no getting out of this little mission with his brothers and he would have to tell Davina...she may kill him before anyone else gets the chance to.

"Words of the wise," Elijah pulled his baby brother's attention, seeing the fear in his eyes. "Tell her before she finds out from someone else."

"Better hurry now, we leave in an hour." Klaus informed his brother all too cheery for his liking then tried to walk off, but Kol grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Nik, I can't leave her." Kol hissed lowly as Davina was just through the doors with Hayley, Rebekah, and Hope. "You don't remember what it's like to be human and to lose someone. No, our emotions aren't heightened, but we can't turn them off with the flip of a switch either."

"Then I suggest you consult Elijah on how to break the news, he knows a thing or two more about relationships than I." Klaus snapped irritably. "But whether your little witch likes it or not you are coming with us."

"I can only cheat death so many times!" Kol looked at his brother desperately. "They'll know who I am the minute I parade around with you and Elijah."

"For god's sake get Davina to help you with a protection spell then." Klaus rolled his eyes. His brother and him had patched their relationship just before he had died, but that didn't mean he got any special treatment.

Kol ran his hands over his face as Klaus stormed out of the study and Elijah attempted to talk to Kol, but he merely shook his head and left the room. Just across the floor was where Davina was standing beside Rebekah who was taking Hope from Hayley's arms.

Davina laughed at something Rebekah had said and her eyes happened to land on Kol who couldn't even attempt to fake a smile to give her from across the room. Davina bowed her head as she made her way over to Kol, sensing something was wrong, and met him halfway.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you have to say?" Davina tried to keep up a small sad smile, but it quickly turned into the frown she was trying to hide.

Kol looked behind Davina to see that Rebekah and Hayley were both staring at them in wonder and it made Kol roll his eyes. He gently placed his hand on Davina's arm and dragged her into a nearby room that was empty so they could have a little more privacy than the two girls out there were allowing.

"My brothers..." Kol had started to attempt to tell Davina what was going on, but he made the immediate mistake of looking at her. "Nik wants me to go with him and Elijah to Mystic Falls to sort out some problems."

Davina turned her face away from Kol as her apprehension turned into anger formulated from her fears. Not even when his hand cupped the side of her face could Davina bring herself to look at him. She knew the stories about the infamous Mystic Falls, Kol had told her some himself.

"I tried to get out of it, but Nik can be quite pushy." Kol said as though that helped anything. "I'll be safe. Nobody will even know who I am."

Kol lied through his teeth with an easy smile. He would do anything so she wouldn't be fretting the whole time he was gone because he _was_ going and he knew it wasn't going to be a simple three hour trip.

"How long will you be gone?" It was the first thing Davina had said and Kol couldn't help but bow his head at her sharp tone, but he kept his hand on her face to still try to get her attention.

"A couple days, at the least." Kol answered and quickly continued before she could respond. "But I'll be with my brothers the whole time and now Nik may not be my best friend, but he's not going to let me die. That always and forever they talk about has recently extended to me. Nothing will happen to me."

Davina sighed heavily. Kol was going whether she liked it or not and she definitely hated it. They had just got him back— _she_ had just got him back and now they wanted to take him away again?

His eyes never left her face while she still kept her resolve to not look at him and she wanted to be mad or at least pretend to be, but she just couldn't be angry anymore. She had been angry for months and when she wasn't angry she was sad and Davina was tired of that.

Her hand moved from being crossed over her chest, hesitantly at first until her fingers were around his wrist then sliding over his hand that was still placed tenderly against her cheek. Then her eyes finally met Kol's like he had anxiously been waiting for and Davina could have swore she _saw_ the relief coming off of him when she did.

"Just promise me you'll be safe." Her eyes peered into his to look beyond the Kol that was on the surface and would tell her a flimsy lie just for her benefit.

"I promise." The words slipped out before Kol had even known he was going to say them, but once he did he knew that he was going to do everything he could to keep that promise.

**XXX**

An hour later, just like Klaus had said, Kol was seated in the backseat of Klaus's car while his two older brothers sat in the front. Kol was quite miserable and he wouldn't sugarcoat it if anyone happened to ask. His foul mood was mostly due to Klaus shoving him in the backseat like he were a child.

"You are the teenager after all." Klaus had said to Kol with a sarcastic smile just before he begrudgingly slid into the backseat.

After that Kol had been silent as he was lost in his thoughts just staring out of the window at the passing scenery. He'd been alive for a couple days now, but he had been so busy thinking about Davina and being bugged by his annoying, though dear, younger sister that Kol hadn't really had the chance to relish in the feeling of being back on this treacherous planet again.

It had brought a natural smile to Kol's face, one that did not go unnoticed by his eldest brother Elijah who had just so happened to look back at him through the rear view mirror. Elijah was quick to call him out on the unnatural curve of his lips that wasn't known for being genuine and though Kol had rolled his eyes he had given his brother a simple and sarcastic free answer.

"It's a good time to be alive." He had said simply, almost too quietly over the rushing wind from all the open windows. "Never thought I would live to see the day when someone actually cared about the wily fox." Kol's voice was full of grim humor, catching his brother's eye in the reflection. "But now it seems there's room for me at the table." Then there was Davina who had been the first person to show a fondness toward him in a long time, but he decided to keep that for his mind only.

Kol would never admit it, but Elijah was always his favorite brother, despite how Elijah truly seemed to loathe his hectic and troublesome behavior. Kol remembered Elijah from when he was just a boy and Elijah wasn't Klaus obsessed, that was the Elijah Kol had admired beyond his other brothers.

"As thrilled as I am that you chose me to come along on your little mass murder adventure to the ever so lovely Mystic Falls," Kol said after a while of driving, staring between his two brothers with a half smile that was in no way a genuine one, it was twisted and dark. "It does beg the question: Why? I assume from what you said that it has to do you with your baby."

"Tyler Lockwood." Klaus spat the name out like it were venom and Kol saw his knuckles turn white from the grip he suddenly had on the steering wheel.

"Your little hybrid puppet?" Kol quirked an eyebrow at Klaus, not seeing what the teenage wolf had to do with anything. Then again what did he know? He was either daggered or dead when anything _fun_ seemed to happen.

"Our brother has quite a temper when it comes to Tyler Lockwood." Elijah stated, glancing back at Kol who nodded in vigorous agreement that Klaus had a temper in general. "And as it seems even after what happened the last time he came after Hope...he's very persistent in the child's downfall."

"That can't be it." Kol leaned forward in his seat so he could see his brothers more clearly. "Dragging me all the way to Mystic Falls because of a hybrid you can easily beat. What is it you're not telling me?"

"Tyler is easily taken care of." Klaus agreed with his youngest sibling. "But I want to make a point to his little friends of what will happen if they even think of going near my daughter. Plus they have something you may be interested in that I would suggest you think about stealing."

Kol slowly leaned back against the seat again. This is what Klaus really wanted him along for, he could see it in his sinister grin through the rear view. But did he want to know what it was that he would be stealing when there was still enough doubt in him to go back to New Orleans.

"Well, out with it then." Kol sighed deeply. "What is it you want me to take?"

"Baetylus."

Kol was on alert when the name of the mythological stone came out of Klaus's mouth so easily. He couldn't be serious, could he? That stone was a thing of fairy tales and myths even when he were a child and Rebekah hadn't been born yet.

"I trust you've heard of it?"

The power that the stone possessed was too alluring to Kol for him to care about the smugness his brother carried. "He's got the stone?"

"_She_." Klaus corrected. "She has the stone. An old witch I'm sure you're eager to meet again."

"The Bennett witch?" Kol guessed, she was the only witch he knew of from Mystic Falls. His nose wrinkled in distaste as her name came to mind and he was washed over with memories of what seemed to be another lifetime. Perhaps it was.

"You would be correct."

The Baetylus Stone was a very sacred stone that every witch dreamed of having in their possession, it didn't help that there was only one left in existence. But perhaps saying that _every witch_ wanted it was being a bit exaggerated; every greedy witch such as Kol who had tasted the sweetness of immortality was eager to have that stone. The stone was said to be endowed with life and with the right spell and enough power you could make yourself just as immortal as say...an original vampire.

"You mean to tell me that you brought me along so I could steal a stone I've dreamed about having since I was a child?"

He and his brothers had definitely grown closer and he actually felt like he was part of their family again, but this seemed so surreal that Kol couldn't help but question it. This was simply not in the nature of his brothers. Or his family as a whole for that matter.

"Consider it a welcome back present." Elijah said to him with his smile that you could see distinctly though it was barely there.

"Still having trouble grasping this." Kol admitted.

"Your life does mean something to us, Kol." Klaus eyed him through the rear view again before returning his eyes to the road. "You're no longer an immortal and though Davina has certainly done her part in keeping you alive through your recklessness I do believe that something a bit more solid is needed to keep you out of the ground."

"The poor girl deserves a rest." Elijah added softly, but it was all in goodhearted fun toward his brother. "I pity any girl that has to spend their lives looking after a thrill seeking Mikaelson."

"Well the little witch is no picnic herself." Kol mumbled under his breath, using his own little adopted nick name for Davina even though her magic was far from being little. "She has some spells up her sleeve that would shock you."

Davina had mentioned to Kol once before how everyone never seemed to perceive her as anything other than a child. Kol had been reluctant to believe her after the time he had spent with her and seeing firsthand the magnitude of her power and true darkness she hid behind those innocent blue eyes. But now it just annoyed him how right she seemed to be.

An hour or so had passed since he had left New Orleans with his brothers while Davina stayed behind, no doubt neck deep in worry. Her face kept flashing in Kol's mind and her voice was all he could hear, almost like the wind were carrying it to him. Kol never knew how true that little phrase "distance makes the heart grow fonder" could be until he was squished in the backseat of his brother's car.

Maybe it was the last memory he had of his precious little witch that was making his chest tighten uncomfortably and his stomach twist when he attempted to think about her or even when she slipped into his mind without him even realizing it.

_"You don't have to worry about me." Kol tried to assure Davina, but it was in vain. His words fell on silent ears._

_Of course she had to worry about him. Kol was selfish when it came to his life, but he was reckless even if he had toned it down due to his new vulnerability as a witch again. _

_Davina didn't do a lot of talking. She was mad and she had a right to be mad even if she was just casting it off as anger when it was really just plain worry. Except her worry was multiplied by a thousand because this was Kol and Davina still didn't trust Klaus and she didn't even know what to think about Elijah. Nothing was clicking in her head that would soothe her nerves even slightly. _

_Kol wanted to say more, or at least just say something that would get her to talk. This girl was so stubborn and he hated it, but oh how he truly loved it about her and he loved many other things that irritated him about her because she was just too...too Davina. He hated that too. Kol hated it because the furthest thing he felt for this witch was hate. _

_However his brothers were calling for him to hurry up, Klaus being exceptionally explicit with his annoyance towards his tardiness. _

_"You better go." _

_Why did those have to be the words she spoke to him? It just made Kol move closer to her and his fingers somehow found themselves running through her hair. _

_"Go." Davina tried to speak more softly so maybe she could attempt to let him know it was fine, even if it wasn't. Her hand landed on his forearm as she was going to pull his hand away from her so he would just leave so Klaus would stop yelling, but his lips came down to graze the skin of her cheek and her body betrayed her as her hand tightened her hold on him and she felt the frown tugging at her lips. _

_"Do you have to be so stubborn?" He whispered without moving away from her and he couldn't explain to anyone how he loved feeling her soft skin shift against his when her face broke out in a small smile. _

_"Yes." Her answer was clear and unashamed. "Now go, hurry. The sooner you go the sooner you can come back."_

_Davina pulled back just enough so her lips could graze over his ever so lightly, a barely there kiss because he had to leave and Davina didn't want to make it worse than it already was. She hated how all she could feel was worry and concern instead of hope and certainty that he would come back. _

_Slowly he stepped away from her, their limbs detaching from each other only when the space between them was too wide and even then Kol had held onto Davina's fingertips a moment longer. When Davina took her hand back her eyes met Kol's but they were sad and that was the last thing Kol saw before she turned her head away from him and went back inside the compound._

* * *

**Looks like we're going back to Mystic Falls...I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OKAY? PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU DID!** _  
_


	5. Take My Breath

**This chapter is a bit more lengthy than the others, but I still hope you enjoy it! Also, again, thank you all for your kind reviews, I read them all and you've all been so lovely. I'd like to thank those of you specifcally who have told me that they think I've written the characters true to the way they are in the show, that's one of my biggest struggles but I am so relieved I'm not screwing them up too horribly.**

**replies: **

**vintagebeautyx: **_Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well :)_

**eggtarts: **_I know how you feel about Kol, I'm pretty sure I died with him. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Being in Mystic Falls had been unpleasant to say the least. Kol had gone under the radar from the Salvatores' and all their little groupies, given he hadn't bothered to accompany his brothers to every meeting they had with them, or any at all for that matter.

It had been a week so far and all his brothers had done was their signature game of cat and mouse to shake them up, but Kol could feel that their endgame was creeping upon them and that was when they would force him to go with them to make their final move.

With their end coming to a close it also meant that Kol's time was running out. Slinking around like some sort of spy was a lot easier when the girl in question wasn't someone who knew who he was beforehand. Though Kol was sure he would rather face Bonnie knowing his identity than going through Davina's anger again when she had found out his secret. Davina, being a harvest girl, easily had more power than Bonnie who had even more limitations on her magic than Davina did.

Kol had attempted a locator spell to find the stone to at least justify that it was in Mystic falls like his brothers had said to him. He was skilled enough to know that the hectic zigzag of the line when he searched for the stone meant that it was put through great lengths to be hidden.

This was the very reason why Kol now stood at the road, minutes before sundown, where the sign that welcomed you to Mystic Falls stood in the ground. Every aspect of the reason that caused what he was doing was driven by selfish need in one way or another.

A need to get the stone. A need to live. A need to want to see her again.

_He felt his phone vibrating against his side from it's place in his coat pocket. Kol grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked down at the screen. A picture of Davina flashed across his screen and Kol quickly answered the call with a smirk on his face.  
_

_"You were starting to worry me, love." Kol kept his tone light and playful even passive despite the waves of relief going through him from being able to talk to her, properly on the phone, for the first time in days.  
_

_"Well if you want me to answer when you call maybe you should consider calling when I'm not in school."_

_Kol grinned as he could hear the eye roll in her voice and he could practically see her leaning against the wall in her room —or was it his?— trying to keep herself angry at him for being gone almost a week already. Maybe he was a bit miffed himself for being gone so long in a place that he'd rather avoid for the rest of his life, but he wanted that stone._

_"Eh, maybe..." Kol agreed offhandedly, barely finishing the sentence before changing the subject. "What would you say if I told you that there was a way you could make it up to me?"  
_

_Kol heard Davina sigh on the other end in the same way she would when she was trying not to say something. Perhaps he shouldn't know how this sigh was different from a regular sigh, but he did and he found himself smiling even more as his mind roamed to other quirks of hers while still managing to stay on track. _

_"What do you want?" Contradicting her air of annoyance, Kol could sense the smallest smile in her voice that she always failed in hiding from him. _

A car that Kol knew all too well came to a slow stop as it started to park on the side of the road just a few inches away from fully entering Mystic Falls. Kol pushed himself off of leaning on the metal pole of the sign and made his way over to the car as the driver side door opened.

"You dragged me all the way here," Kol heard her voice before he saw her, but when he did it was impossible to even attempt to keep down the slanted smirk that crept onto his lips. "You better have a good reason."

Kol walked up to her wordlessly, but he kept his eyes on hers with an intensity that made her eyes cloud over with minimal confusion. Kol reciprocated the confusion, but he cloaked his mixed emotions. The way Davina made him feel was something that Kol felt would always confuse him, these feelings weren't something he was used to. It had only been a mere seven days since he had last seen her yet he had found himself feeling distracted by her absence.

And now seeing her for the first time in those short days, Kol felt an intangible feeling of pure and simple relief; almost a replication of being relieved of worry after someone you cared for was in danger, but you were too far away or just unable to help. Why did he feel like that? _How_ could it feel like that? Davina hadn't been in any danger, yet he still felt the uncomfortable twist of uneasiness when he had to leave her in New Orleans, which was now replaced with this intense relief.

No playful smirk or grin was on his face when he reached her and his hands grasped either side of her face tenderly. He saw the surprise flash in her eyes, but he didn't give it a thought, or anything a thought for that matter. His lips descended upon hers and though the action was sudden he felt her small hand on the side of his neck as she took no hesitation in returning his kiss.

"You're going to help me." His words were whispered against her lips and he didn't give her a chance to respond as he immediately kissed her again, keeping his lips soft against hers.

Davina held onto the kiss for a few seconds longer before she placed a gentle hand on his chest to pull away. "What if I say no?"

A dark laugh came from Kol while he gently shook his head back and forth at Davina, his piercing eyes almost challenging her to say no. "Oh, love, I think we both know you didn't come all this way just to sit back and enjoy the sun."

Some things were getting back to normal, like Davina's ability to conjure up a witty comeback was sharp and quick again, but there were some things that weren't able to be changed between the two. Irreversible words had cemented their connection the night he died, even if they weren't really certain what it was yet.

It was small things that Kol could notice that were permanent changes that he didn't find bothersome, but they did prove to be a stimulating thought at night and whenever he thought his mind was free of thinking. It was curiosity at the most when these thoughts indulged him. It was the frequency of genuine smiles that he now wore when Davina was present, remembering all those ridiculous quirks and habits that would usually go unnoticed, and the increase of contact between them.

Those protruding thoughts found their way back to Kol's mind when he had taken over the driving since Davina was new to Mystic Falls, and somewhere along the way he finally took notice of his hand laying comfortably and thoughtlessly in hers. Davina was turned away from him as her eyes were preoccupied with the new surroundings that he could tell she were tying to analyze to sort into either the 'good' category or the 'bad', but she must have felt his eyes on her for she looked in his direction.

"What?" Davina's eyebrow raised in questioning at him for having been looking at her.

Kol's reaction succeeded in puzzling her. A smile slipped onto his lips and his eyes shone with undetectable emotion, but he kept silent and turned his eyes back to the road without ever losing his smile. Kol never would have thought that something as mundane as having her beside him again would cause so much ease to settle in him and sedate his nerves that being in the wretched town of Mystic Falls created. But it did. She did.

His parents selfish act when he was just a teenager, along with his siblings, had allowed him to live a life that spanned over centuries, even if he didn't get to experience it all because of the dagger that was constantly in his chest. Though his extensive knowledge of life could never have prepared him for Davina and the feelings that she evoked without even knowing it. Kol had a lot more to learn.

"What is this place?" Davina peered over at Kol when he parked the car in a parking lot of some place called the Mystic Grill. The lot seemed pretty vacant, but there were a few cars here and there. "A restaurant?"

"Hardly." Kol's words came out harsher than he had intended, but he would never classify this place as a restaurant. It was more just a teenagers hangout where he had spent too much time and not a lot of fond memories arose from those times. Then again, maybe that was just Mystic Falls. "A certain witch from my past is here tonight and well let's just say if anyone is going to know who I am —new body or not— it's her."

"So what do you want me to do?" Davina looked at Kol expectantly, she didn't know this town or these people, nor was she eager to. Now looking back at agreeing to even leave New Orleans, Davina started to wonder what she had been thinking.

"Well we need—"

"_You_ need." Davina automatically corrected, desperately needing there to be a differentiation as she was still in the dark about just exactly what Kol was looking for.

"_We_, darling." Kol countered with a slanted smirk. How odd. Kol never thought he would miss her stubbornness and resistance. "Trust me, you're going to want what I'm looking for."

"Are you going to tell me what that is?" Davina leaned in towards Kol and her eyes met his with reluctant curiosity.

Davina was graced with another smirk. "Eager to know, are we?"

"What do you want with this witch you used to know?" Davina's eyes narrowed at Kol when she knew he was not going to tell her any time soon, not unless she had something good enough to dangle over his head like he had to make sure she helped him.

"Information." Kol told her vaguely, not going as far as to specify that information. "Mind you, she's not going to comply willingly."

"So, not a friend of yours?" Davina guessed with an amused smile showing up on her face that made Kol roll his eyes.

"Let's just say New Orleans witches are more entertaining than those in Mystic Falls." He cloaked the bitterness in his tone with smooth charm that earned him a soft laugh from his very own New Orleans witch.

"Step one," Davina looked to Kol whilst slowly shaking her head, despite the crooked smile she was holding. "Flattery. Which brings us to step two, so just tell me what you want already so I can get this over with."

Kol's eyes sparkled with wonderment, loving the challenge that Davina always presented him with. It was as impressive as it was baffling, words he knew he had said to her before.

"We need look through her mind, which you know requires someone to be asleep if it's not consented..."

Davina released a low sigh when his words left little to imagination of what he wanted her to do. Kol had already hinted earlier on that he would not be able to do it without being recognized so he was bestowing Davina with the job of getting the witch alone so she could somehow knock her unconscious.

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"I do have a dagger that can put someone to sleep—"

"What is it with you and dark objects?" Davina cut him off before he could even finish telling her about the object in question, but it was clear by her small outburst that she would not be going along with his plan. "I'm not going to go into a public place and stab someone, anyways. You need to stop thinking like a murderous vampire and start thinking like a witch again."

"Okay, darling, then tell me what you have in mind."

"Guess you'll just have to wait to find out."

Kol knew that one lined comment she threw at him with a quirk of her brows and a smug smile before she got out of the car was in direct response to him holding off on telling her what he was looking for. It actually made him feel proud of her. Davina could very well hold her own, even before she met him, but his twisted ways were rubbing off on her more than she knew.

His eyes followed her as she walked around the car, having that set look on her face, and he knew she didn't need to know what Bonnie looked like to be able to find her because a witch could always sense another witch, but Kol still had something he had to say to her before the night was over.

"Davina." Kol pushed his door open and grabbed Davina by the arm before she could pass him, his grip was firm but gentle so he wouldn't hurt her.

The urgency that came out when he called her name scared Davina which was visible in the way her eyes darted between his waiting for him to continue whatever it was that had made him so abruptly grab her.

"I didn't just bring you here to have you help me." If there was one thing Kol struggled with it was —as cliche as it sounds— directly expressing his feelings. He felt they were better severed oppressed, but Davina deserved more than that. "It was more just an excuse to get you here."

"What do you mean?" Davina felt his hand moving up her arm after she asked her question, until his hand was on her cheek and his thumb could caress her skin then she noticed his other hand playing with the ends of her hair. He always seemed to be doing that, but Davina never minded. She figured out a long time ago that it was Kol's way of showing how much he cared without using his words that were always covered by sarcasm and wit. "Kol?"

"I underestimated how much I missed you." A soft and sad laugh escaped Kol before his eyes returned to hers. "I figured that out when I saw you today."

Davina always favored moments like these with Kol and treasured them and she knew that even if one day they somehow find each other with other people that she would still look back at these moments with a smile. Kol was someone who Davina was able to grow close to on her own time and he helped her see again in a way she hadn't seen since Tim died.

"Well...I definitely didn't just come here to help." Davina returned Kol's smile that she was almost certain he reserved just for her. When no one was around Davina was always graced with his real smile, the one that hardly anyone ever got to see. And Davina loved it. "Now, I'll go see what I can do with this old friend of yours."

This time Kol didn't stop her when Davina continued walking through the parking lot, but he refused to take his eyes off of her. A whole week he had spent obsessing over finding this stone and stealing it, yet Davina had him reconsidering getting the damned thing within seconds and it wasn't even her intention.

He sat in the car wondering what Davina had planned to get Bonnie and how long she would take, thinking it wouldn't be fairly quick, but as luck would have it, he was wrong. A total of around fifteen minutes had passed before Kol received a short text from Davina telling him to meet her out back. Kol tossed his phone in the seat with an impressed smile while he started the car and drove around to the back.

"Is this her?" Davina asked when Kol opened the door to his car, indicating the girl sprawled out on the ground.

"That's her." Kol confirmed with a grim smile. "You're quite the impressive little witch."

"Little?" Davina folded her arms across her chest as she looked down at Kol who was knelt on the ground beside an unconscious Bonnie. "That better just be about my height."

"Don't worry darling, no one's going to try to say your magic is anything near little, specially me." Kol lifted his head to meet Davina's gaze, giving her a crooked smirk before turning back to the witch at hand. For a moment it had slipped his mind that he had never used that nickname to her face before. "It's just a nickname, love."

"Because you don't have enough of those already."

"So uh what exactly did you do to her?"

"Put her to sleep."

"That's it?" Kol stood up and his face contorted in disbelief. Putting her to sleep seemed too...easy. Too simple. And simplicity was not something Kol was familiar with nor was it something he was fond of. "You just put her to sleep?"

"She won't wake up until I break the spell and when she does she won't remember a thing. Much more efficient than daggering her, cleaner too."

**XXX**

Kol drove them to a house in the woods, the mansion Klaus had begun to build when he believed his stay in Mystic Falls would be permanent. The house was unfinished and it exuded loneliness that was so thick you could feel it's heavy daze the moment you got to the stairs leading up the porch.

The theory was further proven when Davina reached the end of the steps behind Kol who was carrying the sleeping witch in his arms and he saw Davina wrap her arms around herself in discomfort. He didn't blame her. This house was more of a curse than that tomb was back in New Orleans.

"Should we be expecting Klaus back anytime soon?" Davina switched the lights on inside, like Kol had asked, while he set Bonnie down on the random couch that was in the living room. Though that was being a bit facetious, Kol more like dropped her down on the cheap piece of furniture, happy to not have to carry her anymore.

"Nik's having fun torturing his old _friends_." Kol answered dismissively, making Davina quirk a brow at him. Vaguely she wondered how he seemed so aloof and continue gathering a few candles with a sentence such as that. Then again he was a Mikaelson after all. "Hardly ever comes back here. Elijah's the one that likes to show up every now and again to remind me my time is limited here, not that I'm exactly upset about that."

"I thought you had to come here because they needed you?" Davina's eyes turned upon Kol with mild suspicion as she walked into the living room where he was currently setting up the candles he had grabbed.

Kol looked at her over his shoulder, sighing quietly as he stood back up and turned his body to face her. "One thing you have to understand is that I was Nik's playmate when I was a vampire. The only time he undaggered me was when he was bored and wanted someone to go around killing with him. I bore him as a witch so I can only imagine he's just going to seek me out after he's had his fun with the lot of them."

"Who is she?" Davina lingered her eyes on Kol for just a few moments then looked to the witch on the couch.

"Her name is Bonnie Bennett." Kol answered while watching Davina approach the couch. "We crossed paths a couple times when I was a vampire."

"And you think she's hiding whatever it is you're after?" Davina glanced back at Kol briefly, somewhat hoping he would finally tell her what he was looking for.

"You'll find out what it is soon enough." Kol smirked at her relentlessness to know what he was doing, he would tell her eventually, but he was having fun teasing her with it.

Davina lowered herself to her knees beside the couch, simultaneously using her magic to light all the candles around her at once. Going into this girl's mind was going to tricky and Davina knew that. Kol talked about this object with high regards, even through his secrecy, which prompted Davina to suspect that this witch would go through many lengths to keep it hidden.

"What am I looking for?"

"A hiding spot. It'll be the one thing in her mind that will be cloaked, if she's the only one that knows where this thing is hidden then she's not going to let it be so easily found."

Davina nodded to show she understood what Kol meant. The spell itself was simple and wouldn't require much power, but Davina grabbed Kol's hand to channel his power to be able to use it so the spell would go smoothly over anything the witch was trying to hide.

Her free hand reached out to rest on Bonnie's forehead and Davina stared at her with a hesitance before closing her eyes to begin the incantation. Davina spoke with absolute clarity through the foreign mix of words that made the magic course through her veins merging with Kol's, tripling her own power.

It was immediate when Davina came across the memory that Kol must have been looking for, the spell used to hide it from view was making Davina's connection shake, but she strengthened her voice and gripped Kol's hand tighter, refusing to stop.

A burst of magic spread throughout Davina as she broke through the cloaking spell on Bonnie's memory and her vision was consumed by a dark room. Even in her sleeping state Davina could feel the witch trying to block her out, but Davina persisted to hold the connection to try to make sense of what she was seeing, but the image was blurring.

One zip of wind whipped through the room that blew out the candles meant the connection had been severed and Davina had almost fell backwards from the power of it, but Kol's arms were already wrapping around her body to lift her into his arms. Davina forced her eyes open, not sure why Kol had picked her up until she saw the fire from the candles racing to the spot where she had just been seconds ago and were forming some kind of symbol. A pentagram. But the moment the fire formed the infamous symbol, it disappeared like it had never even been there.

Kol placed gently placed Davina back down and attempted to inquire if she were okay, but Davina didn't care about that. "Kol, she's not the only one hiding this thing. There are other witches helping her, that spell cloaking her memory was too strong for her. I could sense her power in that place and she's not stronger than me, but that spell...it was stronger than just her magic. But I saw a room, a tomb maybe, it was underground and I saw this stone door and the pentagram was on it."

"Where was the door?" Davina could see the intense look in Kol's eye that sparked when she mentioned the symbol on the door and he set his jaw tight when she told him where it had looked like the door was placed.

Davina didn't need to ask if Kol knew where it was hidden, it was obvious he did, but from the way he was acting it didn't seem like this was a place Kol had good encounters with.

"Where is it?"

"A tomb that's left from an old burned down church. Vampires Tomb."

Kol hadn't had the pleasure of being undaggered when his brothers had experienced the tomb, but he had heard about it and what it was. It was the only tomb with a boundary spell that kept vampires _in_. There was not a single doubt that if Bonnie were actually hiding the stone there that the vampire boundary spell was not the only enchantment.

* * *

**Well there you have it, that is chapter 5 which I hope I did not disappoint too much I HOPE THIS WAS ENJOYABLE TO READ AND NOT A WASTE OF TIME! PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER, IT WOULD MEAN BUNCHES TO ME!  
**


	6. Glowing Under Me

**Your reviews are awesome and uplifting as always, so _thank you_! Also thank you to those who have come to my tumblr and sent me a positive message about this story, you don't understand how much I appreciate every last one of you. **

**Now on to the story...**

* * *

Unlocking the secret to where the Baetylus stone was hidden brought Kol one step closer to the only luxury of vampirism he actually enjoyed that being a witch did not offer. Immortality. With that immortality promise from the stone also came great power that Kol was itching to have. The allure of this stone was strong, but he after the events of last night Kol had begun to reconsider seeking it out after inducting Davina into his adventures. It had been too long since Kol had an accomplice as powerful as Davina, but it was the first time he had an accomplice that he cared if they lived or died.

The impending fear of putting Davina's life in harms way was what kept him from telling her what it was he was desperately out to find. Kol wanted to ensure that he had the stone with no strings attached before she knew of it's existence. He was sure Davina may have heard of it has a thing of fairy tales as a child, but wouldn't know what it was if he were just to tell her the name and that's how he wanted to keep it until it was safely in his hands and there were no complications that could possibly compromise Davina's safety.

"Was parking your car all the way around the block really necessary?" Davina glanced up at Kol holding a semi scold while she trudged through the woods where Kol said the tomb was located.

"Things run a little differently here in Mystic Falls." Kol took his eyes off the trail to let them roam over Davina with an amused smile at her displeasure from being in the woods. Just by the way she had been acting Kol could tell that Davina didn't take too well to being out of her element, in this case: New Orleans. "The vampires dominate here and there's a lack of witches and wolves that we are stock full of back home. These vampires also don't run by a little code Marcel tries to sell off on his little army."

"So you're paranoid?" Even without looking at her Kol could hear the smug smirk in her voice. The little witch seemed to be enjoying his misfortunes with this town.

A sarcastic smile forged its way onto Kol's lips and he walked closer to Davina, slipping his arm around her waist, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And where, pray tell, does dear old dad Marcel think you are right now?"

"What Marcel doesn't know won't hurt him." Davina's tone turned dark at the mention of her adoptive father, indicating that there had been some sort of fallout with the two which Kol quickly picked up on.

"Oohh daddy issues, eh?" Kol's smirk widened while he slid his hand back off her waist so she could walk properly again, but he easily substituted it by lacing their fingers together.

For Kol to say that he felt bad when Davina was in an argument with Marcel would be a lie and Davina knew that very well, hence the scoff and shake of her head she gave him with her reluctant smile. On the contrary Kol _loved_ when Marcel was having a spat with his daughter figure. It allowed Kol more freedom to be around her as he pleased even when Marcel showed up to try to separate them, Davina was more inclined to quickly shoo Marcel away.

"What did he say about me this time?" There was a sad twinge in Kol's usual playful tone and his eyes were lowered to the ground.

"Kol—"

"It's no secret he'd rather me be back in the ground." No sarcasm or aloofness covered his bitterness and no mischievous twinkle hid the sadness in his eyes any longer when he lifted his head back up and Davina was able to peer at his face.

"Why should it even matter what Marcel thinks?" Davina forced Kol to stop walking so he would hear what she was saying; _actually_ hear her. Gingerly her hand reached up to rest on the side of his face and his hand automatically wrapped around her wrist. "He can think what he wants, but if he hurts you...I'll hurt him. If _anyone_ tries to hurt you I'll hurt them too."

Davina had only promised this threat to one other person. Davina had vowed the same thing to Josh about Klaus. Some people would see her as some pathetic teenager for saying this to her boyfriend and others would see it as a betrayal to Marcel because of what he had done for her, but Davina couldn't see it that way.

Marcel had saved her and protected her, but he wasn't innocent in the whole thing. He'd used her and lied to her. For those who would view her as the pathetic lovestruck teenager pining over her boyfriend and obsessing over him every second, that just wasn't right. Davina didn't want to spend time away from him, but she could. He was the only person who had the nerve to call her out on something. And despite what Marcel thought, Davina wasn't dependent on Kol but she was stronger with him.

Davina wasn't in love with Kol nor was she going to pretend to be, but she wasn't going to pretend that she just liked him. Davina was in that confusing middle of the two where it was stronger than just liking them, but you hadn't arrived at love just yet.

**XXX**

Klaus entered the unfinished mansion with a pleasant smile plastered on his face while Elijah followed him inside, puzzled by his brothers sudden change of behavior after taking a short phone call from Marcel just some minutes ago. The call, for which Elijah had not been present for, had turned Klaus's impatience into glee.

"May I ask why you're galloping around?" Elijah asked Klaus with a hint of irritation in his usually calm tone.

"Kol." Klaus turned around to face Elijah with an even wider smile. He wasn't calling out for his youngest brother, but rather using it as his answer to Elijah's question.

Elijah was rightfully puzzled by the revelation. "Forgive me, but I don't see how our brother is the cause of your sudden change in mood."

"I just got word from Marcel that the witch has flown the coop." Klaus laughed happily. "I must say I didn't expect Kol to go this long without her, but he has pulled through."

"Davina is here in Mystic Falls?" Elijah wasn't surged with happiness like Klaus obviously was, he felt fear capture him for the young girl despite her plain distrust of him.

"Just as I planned." The playfulness in his smile gave way to malice.

Elijah eyed Klaus suspiciously, suddenly on edge with the knowledge he now held of Davina. "Brother, what are you planning?"

"It's no secret that Davina holds more power than Kol nor is it hidden that the child despises me. She will do anything she can to protect Kol and I plan to use that to my advantage." Klaus began to explain, growing bored with Elijah's judging expression. "Once they find out just who _Kaleb_ really is they will no doubt go after him and Davina will protect our brother, whatever it takes."

"You will not use this girl to settle your scores, Niklaus." Elijah stepped forward with stern anger mixing in him. "Furthermore you will not put our brother in danger on the off chance that Davina will be able to stop them."

"I see things are different when I wish to use her power to protect my daughter, but we all know you all just appeased Davina in letting her save Kol so she would not see us as the enemy." Klaus snarled at his brother, not backing down from his plan that he had been avidly depending on.

Elijah had intended on trying to knock the idea out of Klaus's mind, but it suddenly became apparent to Elijah that Klaus's words and intentions were not as easily hidden anymore. His explanation for wanting to use Davina certainly had two meanings, it had only taken Elijah a little longer to figure out the second meaning; the truth.

"You didn't want Kol to bring Davina here so you could use her power." Elijah stated with a warming smile. "You, Niklaus, are worried for Kol's safety or you would not be so quick to emphasize the point that Davina will protect him."

"Either way I am getting what I want." Klaus's smirk was back when he effectively dodged the question and succeeded in leaving Elijah in a state of wonder.

"What do you want, brother?" Elijah tilted his head to the side, still staring at Klaus.

"My daughter is going to grow up safe." Klaus growled, suddenly filled with passionate anger. "Even if I have to hunt down every last enemy I have made in past centuries and tear their head from their shoulders. I will kill each and every person who poses a threat to my daughter until I am sure she is safe. Whatever it takes."

"And what if one of those threats is Caroline?" Elijah brought up the blonde vampire with little haste, knowing of his soft spot for her.

Klaus didn't miss a beat in answering nor did his voice waver in any way. "Hope is my daughter and anyone who stands as an enemy to her will not remain alive."

**XXX**

Davina entered the tomb behind Kol, stepping carefully around the ruins of the burned down church. On their walk there which had been longer than Davina had anticipated, Kol had tried his best to fill her in on what he knew of the tomb. All Davina could truly remember was some vampire named Katherine who had a psychotic need to survive and did whatever she could to do just that.

"The vampires aren't still in there, right?" Davina folded her arms over her chest and eyed the stone door that blocked the entrance to the tomb on the inside that had the pentagram symbol carved on it.

"No," Kol answered while he walked to the middle of the room to inspect the leftover items from spells witches had cast. "A couple years ago Damon Salvatore let them all out, all though the bloody idiot didn't even know he'd done it until Mystic Falls became overrun with about thirty other vampires."

"This place makes New Orleans seem normal." Davina said under her breath. Her eyes started to wander around the underground room to distract herself from that door.

"Normal..." The word rolled off Kol's tongue with a small laugh. "Blood rituals, sacrificial magic, hybrid wolf packs, vampire armies, and the lot of us Mikaelson's cooped up in one little town in Louisiana is certified as normal?"

"At least we don't have...doppelgangers." Davina said the word with an air of uncertainty, not sure if she was using the right word from Kol's many stories.

"Feeling homesick, are we?" Amusement swirled into Kol's tone before he spared her a glance over his shoulder pleased to see her closed mouth smile and narrowed eyes.

Davina left his comment unanswered and pushed herself off of leaning against the wall by the stairs that led the way out of the tomb. Entering farther into the tomb surged Davina with an uneasiness that sent a shiver up her spine, the stone door being the source of the unnatural feelings.

Frantic whispers swarmed around Davina when she circled slowly around the pit-like section of the tomb that Kol had inspected upon their arrival. The whispered words progressively became louder and more mangled and incoherent and Davina was certain Kol wasn't hearing them. But they hardly phased her. Voices were a common occurrence for an ancestral witch.

In an abrupt movement Davina snapped her head up in Kol's direction who was standing at the stone door running his hand over the pentagram carved onto the stone, urging to open the door, but Davina quickly walked over to him to snatch his arm away before he could.

The whispers immediately ceased.

"It's not in there." Davina felt a dark presence coming off of the door in waves that turned the blood in her veins to ice. _Something_ was behind that door, but it wasn't what Kol wanted. "This is too easy, why would these witches go through so much trouble to hide that memory if it were as easy as opening a door?"

A witch never failed in extravagance when hiding something special or truly hiding anything really. Kol could attest to that himself. As would his siblings if they were to look back on their years when they were a family and not whatever they had morphed into these days.

Now with a fresh and earnest mind that allowed Kol more room to think clearly he crouched down to the floor eying the pit in the middle of the room suspiciously. Had it always been that steep? What was it about this little circular area that had drawn both himself and Davina to it without really knowing it. Kol gave a quick flick of his wrist, preforming a quick and wordless spell that vanished the sandy dirt to the sides of the room until it uncovered a stone circle that had a large pentagram carved in the middle of it.

"Kol," Davina gently touched his shoulder when she walked up beside him while he stood up from kneeling and he followed her gaze to the white powdered boundary surrounding the stone floor.

Great. It even had its own barrier spell. Another roadblock.

Almost slipping Kol's attention completely he saw Davina's hand starting to reach out as though to touch the barrier, a millisecond passed before Kol grabbed her wrist to pull her hand back before Davina was able to come into contact with whatever type of barrier was put up.

"Careful! Are you out to get yourself killed?" Kol looked down at Davina with wide eyes, still grasping her wrist. A distant memory was brought to his mind of when Finn had trapped them all in the abattoir. It seemed to him like Davina had a knack for having curiosity at the worst of times. "Caution _is_ a virtue."

Slowly, after he was sure Davina wasn't going to try to touch it again, Kol released her wrist and turned away from her to search for something that he could use to test the barrier with. A decent sized rock was the best thing Kol could find in the underground room that would suffice. He tossed it ahead where it came into contact with the barrier. A zapping sound was followed by the rock turning to dust.

"This is why we don't touch things." Kol said pointedly to Davina after they saw just what kind of barrier they were dealing with.

Davina crossed her arms over her chest and huffed indignantly, looking away from Kol with a scowl planted on her features. Her mood could go from zero to sixty when someone treated her like a child, it was one of Davina's most detested things. Her whole life all she had been seen as was a child by everyone around her.

Only a few beats of silence had passed before Davina felt Kol's finger under her chin bringing her to face him again. An irritated and snappy _"what"_ bubbled in her throat, but it never passed her mouth. Kol's soft lips were gently placed over hers, swallowing her words.

Their relationship was still shockingly new even if they had known each other for nearly seven or eight months, given Kol had been dead for three of those months. It was because of that reason that intensified the breathtaking sensation that swept through Davina when her mouth was coaxed open by Kol's to slightly deepen their kiss. After all they had only kissed eight times, but who was counting?

It only lasted a few seconds— a few _blissful_ seconds then she was staring into those ocean blue eyes while she breathed a little shallower than normal.

"Trust me, love, you're not a child."

Just like that the irritation that had started to slip away the moment he kissed her was completely vanished. It had been replaced with slight embarrassment; had she accidentally thought out loud?

Davina had meant to at least whisper an apology for being so short tempered like she constantly had to do because it was a less desirable trait she was burdened with, but she caught sight of something in the corner of her eye that was laying on the ground a few feet away from them. Davina's eyes darted to the object then back to Kol's before she quickly walked over to it and picked it up off the floor. It was a dagger.

"My mom taught me, when I was younger, about convoluted spells; Confinement spells." She said while walking back to him with the dagger in her hand and indicating the barrier as a convoluted spell. "She said it was like a recipe and if you ever want to disturb the balance of a recipe you add a more potent ingredient. That includes a lot of things, but the blood of a witch is one of them."

Davina held his gaze for a few moments to give him the chance to stop her which she could see he was too close to doing. Kol wanted to protect her from everything, even a little cut on her palm, but he knew that Davina wasn't some damsel in distress that needed him 24/7, no, she could hold her own.

Kol slid the dagger from her hands so he held it in his and positioned it against his palm. "We'll both do it, all right?" Though he didn't wait for even a nod from Davina before he dragged the blade from the middle of his palm to just by his wrist, wincing a bit from the sting.

Cutting her hand wouldn't be a pleasant feeling, but it was nothing Davina couldn't handle. She'd been through worse. Davina followed suit and cut her palm open just enough for blood to spill out. They clenched their hands into fists and held them over the powder that was being used to make the boundary and let their blood spill onto it's white contents.

Smoke arose from the powder as drops of blood hit it with a low whistle each time. They each followed the circle until coming to a stop when they met at the end. Kol was wary if it had worked and he wasn't too eager to use himself as a way to test the theory, but cautiously, very aware of Davina's tight grip on his arm, he stepped forward until he carefully stepped over the barrier without a problem.

Davina let Kol's arm slip from her hand as he quickly replaced with his own while she too stepped across the barrier. Somewhat desperate to get rid of the uncomfortable stinging in their palms they paused a moment to mutter a quick and efficient healing spell that stopped the bleeding and healed the cut.

"Are you going to tell me what you're looking for?" Davina asked as they started to walked around the pentagram to set up the five elements in their respective spots.

What would happen once they did so was a mystery, but they were both too far in now to stop.

Kol looked up from putting the earth element into place, reluctant to tell her, but not wanting to lie to her. "A very powerful stone. It's used in fairy tales that witches tell their kids at bedtime, when I was a boy it was used primarily to feed the imagination, but as time went on parents started using it to dispel the fear of weakness that was shoved upon them by the new onslaught of vampires."

"What do you mean?"

"When vampires first started to become more prominent in the world they tricked the witches into thinking they were weak compared to them. Perhaps to my siblings they were, but a witch could easily overpower a vampire with their magic. After a while some witches, particularly the children, began losing faith in their magic so those old enough to recall the tale told them of a stone that would give them power beyond their dreams."

"So you want it for it's powers?"

"Every witch wants it even if they won't allow themselves to have it."

Davina stood up from kneeling and watched Kol carefully. She couldn't recall any bedtime stories that sounded similar to what Kol was describing, certainly not anything about some mythical stone. Her mother never believed in filling her head with nonsense, despite her being a witch.

"What powers?"

The question he hoped she wouldn't ask.

"The stone's name is Baetylus."

Like Kol had suspected he didn't even need to tell her what powers it possessed after she heard the name that she could now connect with the back story he had provided her with. He saw her eyes widen as realization settled upon her and he awaited her anger or scolding, but funnily enough, it never came.

"That's not possible." Davina shook her head with an incredulous laugh, refusing to believe him. "It's a myth, Kol. A lie. A witch isn't meant to live forever that's why we're not naturally immortal. Baetylus is just a story."

"Oh, but it's not." Kol's lips twitched into a grin while he stared at her from across the pentagram. "And if you finish setting up the last element we'll be one step closer to it."

Davina set her jaw tight. There was no possible way the stone could be real...could there?

Albeit she knelt back down and used her magic to fill the small bowl with water to represent the water element of the pentagram. Without warning the lines that made up the pentagram suddenly hollowed and the star began to rise from it's place in the ground.

"Kol..." Davina's voice rose in audible panic as the disruption made the tomb start to shake. In an instant Davina felt a hand on her back and looked to her side to see Kol now standing beside her telling her it was fine over the noise of the shaking tomb.

Dirt from the earth ceiling began to fall down in pieces and Davina bowed her head against the dirt whilst Kol pulled her into his body, doing the same.

Then everything stopped.

The room no longer shook and other than a few particles of dirt here and there the ceiling was no longer in danger of collapsing. Davina lifted her head and moved a few inches away from Kol who was looking around the room to make sure everything really had stilled and kept his arm around her.

After he was sure it was safe, Kol walked away from Davina toward the small dip in the ground the absence of the pentagram had created. Laying in the middle of the dirt was a small round cloth.

Kol looked up at the hovering block of stone above him and hastily stepped down into the dip to grab the clothed object. As soon as the small item was in his hands he didn't spend a moment more waiting for the star to plummet back down, nor did he wait for anything else as he walked back to Davina and placed his hand on her lower back to start to gently push her out of the tomb in front of him.

Before she turned the corner of the steps Davina looked back at the door that had the pentagram carved on it and wondered what horrors were hidden behind it that were used as a ploy to distract someone from finding whatever it was in the little piece of cloth.

However once the sunlight returned when she stepped outside with Kol, the door was furthest from her mind.

"You ready?" Kol peered at Davina whose eyes were glued to the object that was still wrapped in the dirt stained cloth then looked up at Kol through her lashes just long enough to give him a small nod.

Davina didn't know why she was so apprehensive over what the stupid thing was that probably could have cost her her life at any given point. Kol unfolded the cloth until a circular piece of stone that resembled a medallion was visible. His trademark smirk grew on his lips and he glanced at Davina with shining eyes.

"Still just a myth?"

A laugh slipped past Davina's lips through her wide smile of disbelief. That stupid stone she had grown up hearing about as a child was actually real. It was always a weird thought to her how something so small could hold so much power, but being in the presence of it and being able to sense its power was incredible.

"Use it with me." Kol suddenly became serious and his smirk left his lips.

Davina blinked slowly as her eyes upturned to his in surprise. He wasn't asking her to use its power to become immortal like he no doubt was planning to do, was he? It went against the laws of nature, the very thing Davina was supposed to stand for as an ancestral witch, but the allure of it fought with her.

Invincibility sounded great, but it offered her a chance to have a lifetime with Kol which was the one thing she had yearned for in the months following his death...Now that the opportunity was right in front of her for the taking it wasn't so easy for her to be selfish and agree.

"What?"

* * *

**They have the stone, but we're not quite done with Mystic falls just yet...until next time my friends ;)**

**HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IT MEANS MORE THAN YOU THINK!**


End file.
